I loved Yaoi, I'm loving Yaoi, I'll love Yaoi
by The Tiny Wolf
Summary: Des petits yaoi... Pleins de petits Yaoi... Le Bonheur ! L’Amour ! le Sexe... [BAKA ! ] cf. la présentation pour plus de détails
1. Chapter 1

**I loved Yaoi, I'm loving Yaoi, I'll love Yaoi**

de The Tiny Wolf

**Titre :** I loved Yaoi, I'm loving Yaoi, I'll love Yaoi

**Auteure : **The Tiny Wolf

**Rated : **T

**Résumé :** Des petits yaoi... Pleins de petits Yaoi... Le Bonheur ! L'Amour ! (le Sexe... -BAKA !! ) cf. la présentation pour plus de détails

**Disclamer :** Les personnages du manga NARUTO ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto-sempai

**Présentation**

Je sais c'est stupide de faire un "chapitre" pour présenter une fic' mais bon... Sans commentaire

Cette fic' est un regroupement de one-shot stupides, glauques, romantiques, psychologiques, joyeux, tristes etc. (en gros un remix de tout, enfin j'essaierais) portant tous sur le même sujet, vous l'aurez compris, le YAOI. Il y aura du OCC, même si je vais essayé d'en faire le moins possible, sans trop changer les personnalités.

Pour les couples, mes préférés (j'ai l'impression, très légère mais tout de même, de me répéter tout le temps...) sont :

- SasuNaru

- ItaNaru

- NejiNaru

- ShinoKiba

- ZabuHaku

- KakaObi

Donc je demande des IDÉES des lecteurs et des lectrices, pour me donner leur couples préférés et pour que je puisse écrire des textes à la hauteur des attentes de chacun(e)(mais aussi pour cultiver mon esprit de Yaoiste...! ).

Simplement, pour finir, je préviens que certain des one-shot ne seront que des "parties" d'histoire, des petites anecdotes sorties tout droits de mon esprit et de celui de mes ami(e)s. Donc, bonne lecture ! (Vu que j'ai posté cette présentation en même temps que le one-shot n°1)

**FIN DE LA PRÉSENTATION**

**P.S. : **LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS !! J'VOUS EN PRIS !! ET RÉPONDEZ À LA QUESTION POSÉE PLUS HAUT !! (donnez moi tous vos couples favoris !!)


	2. La tache

**I loved Yaoi, I'm loving Yaoi, I'll love Yaoi**

de The Tiny Wolf

**Titre :** I loved Yaoi, I'm loving Yaoi, I'll love Yaoi

**Auteure : **The Tiny Wolf

**Rated : **T

**Résumé :** Des petits yaoi... Pleins de petits Yaoi... Le Bonheur ! L'Amour ! (le Sexe... -BAKA !! ) cf. la présentation pour plus de détails

**Disclamer :** Les personnages du manga NARUTO ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto-sempai

_Voici le 1er One-shot de la série "I loved Yaoi, I'm loving Yaoi, I'll love Yaoi". C'est un SasuNaru totalement con, mais j'étais pliée en deux quand j'ai eue l'idée (merci Lord Ulric de m'avoir inspirée !!!). En tout cas, bonne lecture ! _

**La tache**

**SasuNaru**

C'était à la fin de l'été, le vent chaud balayait les allées désertes de Konoha, le soleil, à son zénith, frappait avec tant de puissance et d'ardeur que même les lézards ne s'attardaient dehors ; seuls les grillons demeuraient, dans les arbres, à frotter leur ailes de leur pattes pour créer ce bruit strident et énervant. Quand on disait "été", en général, on pensait : plage, soleil, bronzage, shopping, vacances, etc. Mais à Konoha, on aimait pas l'été. 1) il y avait pas de vacances. 2) il faisait trop chaud. 3)... C'ÉTAIT LA CRISE À ICHIRAKU !!!

Explication : les ninjas et autres habitants du village avaient chauds. Donc, ils n'allaient pas mangé quelque chose de chaud, non ? (quelle logique !) Donc Ichiraku était obligé de "fermer boutique". Sauf qu'un petit ninja du nom de Uzumaki Naruto résistait corps et âme à la fermeture de son restaurant essentiel à sa vie de "ramenivor". Donc, Naruto se retrouvait l'unique client de la boutique durant l'été.

C'était une de ces chaudes journées suantes décrites plus haut que ce passait notre histoire (si l'on peut appeler ça une histoire). Donc, il faisait chaud (j'me répète). Naruto était assis au comptoir d'Ichiraku et il attendait paisiblement sa plâtrée de ramens fumants et brûlants. Le vieillard se chargeant du service lui apporta le plat.

- Merci m'sieur !

Le petit kitsune déposa le bol devant lui et attrapa une paire de baguettes. Il les dégrafa et s'exclama tout sourire :

- Itadakimasu !

Dans son dos, arrivant calmement de la rue, apparut Uchiwa Sasuke. Voyant son ami et rival blond attablé, il s'approcha silencieusement.

_Mais qu'est-ce que ce baka vient faire ici ? Il fait 50°C et il mange des nouilles bouillantes ? Je plains son palet._

Sasuke, après un moment de silence, décida d'adresser la parole à son ramenivor de compagnon.

- Yo baka.

Sa phrase s'accompagna d'une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule. (non, il ne lui a pas démis !)

- Hmom ! Shashukme ! (traduction : Oh ! Sasuke !)

Le brun laissa Naruto finit sa bouche, tout en le dévisageant d'un air neutre (il souffrait de la chaleur, ça le tuait... MONTEZ LE CHAUFFAGE !!). Dès qu'il eut finit, le petit kitsune s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

L'Uchiwa le regarda un instant en se demandant pourquoi le blond lui posait une question si peu importante, si stupide. Puis, après un soupir, il déclara exaspéré :

- Je viens bouffer, baka !

Le vieux marchand de nouilles se redressa sur le comptoir et regarda Sasuke, intéressé. Naruto le regarda stupéfait.

- Mais... Sasuke... Depuis quand aimes-tu les ramens ?

- Que je sache, on vent autre chose que des ramens ici, non ?

Naruto tourna la tête vers la carte affichée sur le comptoir.

- Ah ! Tiens, j'avais jamais remarqué... Mais il y a que des plats chauds et tu es sensible à la chaleur... Pourquoi tu veux manger un truc chaud ? T'es con !

- Con toi-même, baka. Je laisse refroidir. Et puis... D'où tu sais que je crains la chaleur ?

- Bah ! J'te connais un minimum quand même ! Pour te faire chier comme il le faut, et pour pouvoir te vaincre, il faut bien que je connaisse tes points faibles !

_Mais quel abruti...!_

Devant le silence de son ami, Naruto soupira et se retourna vers son bol. Le brun s'assit à côté de lui et commanda. En attendant son plat, le brun observa silencieusement le petit kitsune. Celui-ci mangeait, sans faire attention à lui, l'ignorant proprement, le délaissant (Sasuke : c'est bientôt fini ces conneries ?! ).

- Euh... Naruto ?

- Hmouhim ? (traduction : oui ?)

- Tu as... une... euh... tache... sur... euh...

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Sasuke soupira bruyamment et déposa son index au coin des lèvres du blondinet. Celui-ci sursauta.

- Là.

- Qu... quoi ?!

Alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à s'essuyer, Sasuke retint sa main avec douceur et s'approcha de lui. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du renardeau. Ce denier manqua de tomber de son tabouret. Sasuke, mettant fin au baiser, se lécha les lèvres en silence, un petit sourire mutin déposé dessus.

- Quel délicieux hors-d'oeuvre...

Naruto voulu répliquer mais le vieillard arriva avec le plat de l'Uchiwa.

FIN DE "LA TACHE"

_Alors ? Vous en avez pensez quoi ? Laissez des reviews pour me le dire ! Et n'ouliez pas de répondre à la question posée à la présentation ! je demande des IDÉES des lecteurs et des lectrices, pour me donner leur couples préférés et pour que je puisse écrire des textes à la hauteur des attentes de chacun(e)(mais aussi pour cultiver mon esprit de Yaoiste...! ) Voilà ! _

_REVIEWS PLEASE !!!_

_Je sais je me répète tout le temps ! Mais c'est exaspérant lorsque des gens lisent les textes sans donner leur avis après. Personellement, vous pouvez tout me dire, même si vous détestez, avec des explications, c'est tout ce que je demande. je veux simplement m'améliorer encore et encore ! (même si je sais que je n'atteindrai jamais la perfection vu qu'elle n'existe pas... Enfin si... Elle existe - pour moi - dans le Yaoi ! )_

_KISSOUS !!!_

_ET À VOS CLAVIERS !_


	3. Un dernier baiser au goût salé

**I loved Yaoi, I'm loving Yaoi, I'll love Yaoi**

de The Tiny Wolf

**Titre :** I loved Yaoi, I'm loving Yaoi, I'll love Yaoi

**Auteure : **The Tiny Wolf

**Rated : **T

**Résumé :** Des petits yaoi... Pleins de petits Yaoi... Le Bonheur ! L'Amour ! (le Sexe... [-BAKA !! ) cf. la présentation pour plus de détails

**Disclamer :** Les personnages du manga NARUTO ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto-sempai

_Hello everybody :) ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté sur et je m'en excuse pour ceux et celles qui attendent la suite de mes fics' mais j'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi cette année alors je galère un peu pour trouver l'inspiration, écrire et poster ! désolée ...!_

_Mais bon, voici ce deuxième one shot, d'un genre différent du premier... Bonne lecture ! _

Réponse aux reviews !

sousou-chan : merci pour ton gentil reviews !

Angie : héhé ! tu vas être servie si tu veux un NejiNaru ;) et heureuse de t'avoir fait rire avec mes conneries de lézards...

staphyla : j'aime l'image de Sasuke en tutu rose dans Konoha ! sinon merci beaucoup pour ce "reviews-pavé" ça fait plaisir de voir des lectrices qui s'investissent dans leur commentaires ! Mais ne blâme pas Chibi Maakuro... Parce que c'est vrai que c'est bizarre de demander les couples préférés de tout le monde et de dire qu'on en fera un de chaque ! Et puis, c'est surtout pour voir les goût de chacun que j'ai fait ça et je t'assure que je ne ferai jamais de fics sur un couple que je n'aime pas !! Bon et bien encore merci pour ce reviews qui m'a fait chaud au coeur et bonne lecture de ce chapitre, ô grande Yaoiste ! ;)

jojo : Jolie idée !! Et puis... Pour Itachi je te comprends !! Mais pour Hisoka... [si on parle du même...! sérieux moi non ! Mais chacun ses goûts et je respecte totalement les tiens.

stessy91 : euh bah merci pour ta "petite" reviews ! et pour ta proposition de lemon... Je ne préfère pas, désolée de te décevoir, mais pour qu'un lemon se mette en place il faut quand même une relation avant et dans un one-shot c'est pas terrible... Et puis, les lemons, c'est pas trop mon fort. J'aime beaucoup mais des fois c'est trop et trop de sexe tue le sexe c'est bien connu. Alors encore désolée mais ici c'est "no lemon". Mais si tu veux en lire un j'ai fait un GaaraNaru du nom de "Gaara, la vie et moi" où il y en a un. Alors si tu passes par là un des ces jours... N'hésite pas !

Dragon heart : Merci pour ta liste succulente ! (même si il ya quelques couples qui ne me seraient pas venus à l'esprit...) Encore merci et bonne lecture à toi !

**Un dernier baiser au goût salé...**

**NejiNaru**

Dehors, le jour se lève. Mais dans sa tête, la nuit demeure. Il est seul, assis sur son lit. Les rayons du soleil éclairent la peau de son torse nu. Sur ses joues, des fragments de douleurs : ses larmes. Il regarde par la fenêtre le soleil qui illumine le jardin de sa demeure, sans pour autant en admirer la beauté. Il se sent vide. À jamais seul dans cette interminable nuit. Il caresse doucement le lit ; il cherche à retenir cette chaleur du jour en déclin. Il pleure. Le drap refroidit. Jamais plus, à ses côtés, le lit sera chaud de ce feu passionné. Le jour c'est couché en même temps que ses larmes ont coulées, en même temps que ce dernier baiser...

Il se remémore cette dernière soirée, et toutes celles d'auparavant. Mais c'est celle d'hier qui lui vient à l'esprit. C'est celle qui lui reste en travers de la gorge, celle qui le fait tant souffrir.

_Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, il sourit. Il sait que c'est lui. Mais lorsqu'il voit le visage de son blond, rien ne va plus. Une telle expression de froideur, de rejet de... dégoût ? Il ne comprend pas. Naruto entre en le bousculant. Il ne lui a même pas lançé un regard. Le blond s'écroule nonchalamment sur le lit. Il l'observe sans comprendre. Pourquoi tant de distance...?_

_- ... Neji...?_

_L'interpelé sursaute. La voix de sont blondinet tremble ; elle est faible et une pointe de tristesse se lit dedans. Il s'approche du lit où Naruto est étendu face contre terre et s'y assoit doucement en faisant craquer le sommier._

_- Oui ?_

_Son blod se redresse. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes._

_- Na...Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...?_

_L'Uzumaki se tait, mais l'observe. Il cherche du réconfort dans les yeux de neige de son amant. Il tend ses mains vers le visage de Neji ; celui-ci comprent et le sert fort dans ses brase. Il entend les sanglots étouffés de son blond à son oreille ; son étreinte se ressert._

_- Naruto... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...?_

_Il caresse doucement ses cheveux d'or pour le rassurer. Ses tremblements se calment, il se redresse._

_- R.. rien._

_Le blondinet sèche ses larmes et se force à sourire. Neji s'en rend bien compte, mais s'il ne veut pas en parler maintenant, il en parlera plus tard... Ils demeurent là, sans bouger, à s'observer en silence,pendant de longues minutes. C'est la neige qui s'unit à l'océean en un regard. Puis Neji s'avance et dépose ses lèvres sur celle du blond. C'est un doux baiser, légèrement salé à cause des larmes. Un chaud baiser qui réchauffe le coeur de NAruto. Il ferme les yeux. Le baiser s'intensifit. Neji sent les mains de son amant qui viennt dans son dos doucement caresser sa peau sous son haut. Il sourit dans son baiser. Ses mains viennent à la taille du blond. Les deux s'allongent. L'Hyûga fait courir ses lèvres dans le cou du blond ; il aime entendre ses petits soupirs de plaisir. Naruto ôte délicatement le haut du brun. Il passe ses mains dans son dos, suivant ses omoplates e sa colonne vertébrale, sentant ses frissons de plaisir du bout des doigts._

_Plusieurs minutes passent. dans la pièce, il y a juste leur deux corps, leurs soupirs communs, leur amours. Les deux sont torse nu, ils se caressent. Mais soudain, Naruto repousse le brun._

_- Non, non ! Neji, je..._

_Des larmes recommencent à innonder ses yeux d'océan. Son amant se redressse, incrédule. Il passe avec douceur ses mains contre les épaules de son blond._

_- Neji, si je suis venu te voir c'est... c'est pas pour ça !_

_- Alors explique-moi._

_Naruto lève le visage vers celui de Neji et se permet, "juste une dernière fois", de se perdre das cette étendue enneigée de douceur et d'amour. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il lui brise le coeur...?_

_- Neji, je t'aime... Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, mais..._

_Silence._

_- Naruto, moi aussi, je t'aime. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir._

_le blond se redresse. Ses mains sont froides et tremblent sur les joues de Neji. Ses lèvres sur les siennes ont un goût de contrainte, de douleur. Ses larmes coulent et tombent sur leur torses. Naruto rompt le baiser._

_- C'est fini entre nous._

Depuis ces mots, la nuit est tombée. Et jamais plus le jour se relèvera, il le sait.

**FIN de**

**Un dernier baiser au goût salé**

[_**mode autocritique activé**_

Bon je sais, c'est court, certainement bourré de fautes de syntaxe ou d'orthographe, de répétitions ou d'autre trucs dans le genre... C'est bateau, banale, et désolée pour le stéréotype même du Uke parfait.. TT.TT

Mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez svp !


End file.
